


Ride On The Magic School Bus

by tmwillson3



Category: Magic School Bus, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Everybody's Learning Aboard The Bus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, References to Anal and Pegging, Spanking, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ben was just your everyday bus driver...until he was asked to drive the Magic School Bus.Imagine his excitement to find out that he wasn't delusional and that aliens had been trying to talk to him.He just never expected what happened next.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	1. The Magic School Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/gifts).



> Lilander, you said you wanted someone to write for this one. I hope it's everything you wanted. I tried to include some of the things you love.
> 
> To everyone else, thank/blame Lilander for the moodboard that inspired this crack.

Another quiet morning. Another boring day.

It was just the way Ben liked it.

To the outside world, mild-mannered Ben Solo was just the average guy. He woke up, put on his blue work coveralls, walked to work, and drove a bus. He went out for a drink every day after work, and he was good company, if a little on the tall, dark, and broody side. He didn’t say much, but he was good at diffusing a situation with a stern glare.

No one ever asked how or why, and even he couldn't explain why people just did what he willed them to do sometimes. 

It was just another quiet day in Paterson when his co-worker found him during his lunch hour. He was doing what he always did, tinkering with some gadget that he attached to his bus antenna.

“You're  _ still  _ trying to talk to those aliens, Solo?” asked Hux in exasperation.

“Yes,” he grumbled, eyes far away as he focused on something else. “I can sense it. Someone’s trying to talk to me. Calling me away from all this.”

At night, desperate to sleep, he imagined an island. It was bright there, but there was a dark cave underneath the island that beckoned him inside. The cave had a dark, seductive, female voice, and he was helpless but to follow. 

He had never been horny for a cave, except that one. Just the sound of that voice made him hard, and it ruined him for every other woman. He kept hoping there was a beautiful woman hidden within the cave's depths, and he had learned martial arts in order to save the woman who he was sure was begging him to come save her. 

“Sure, Solo. All you have to do is rewire that calcinator. Maybe attach it directly to your head and then get your head checked out while you’re at it,” said Hux, stepping onto Ben’s bus.

“That’s not where it goes,” muttered Ben as he attached the homemade black box to his antenna. “Pull that steering column out of your ass and get lost.” When he saw Hux onboard, he told him, “Get off my bus.”

Hux almost got off but resisted. “Make me, Solo. What’s so hard for you to understand? They’re. Not. Trying. To. Talk. To. You,” said an annoyed Hux. “I am.” 

Ben’s hands fisted at his sides. “I don’t know why you insist on visiting me every day to tell me that, but could you please stop yelling at me? You’re starting to stress me out.”

He saw the glass around him bow out, as though an invisible force was attempting to escape. Ben had seen it before when he got mad, and he always assumed that he was seeing things or the aliens had given him some kind of special power. 

“Hux!” called their boss, stepping behind the ginger who had frozen in fear at the sound of her voice. “Solo is upset. Go.” Hux turned to face the tiny woman with a clipboard. She stared back at him, hands on her hips in expectation. “Leave him alone. You don’t want to see him when he gets angry. I’ll fire you if you start a fight and damage one of my buses.”

Hux had a stare-off with Rose Tico, lording his height over her. She raised her chin defiantly, not afraid of him. Eventually, he cowered in defeat and left. 

“Good boy,” said Rose, waving her clipboard toward Hux as he stepped down. However, he stepped too close to her, and she accidentally slapped his butt. Hux yipped before turning redder than a tomato and running off. 

Rose watched with unrestrained wonder. “Well, that was different.” A little louder, she yelled, “Sorry, Hux!”

As soon as she turned back around, Ben’s face broke into a grin. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I never knew he could make a noise like that.” Changing gears, she cleared her throat. “Anyway, the reason I’m here is because tomorrow you’re off. Would you be willing to take on an extra job at Walkerville Elementary School in the next town over?”

Ben’s eyebrows raised. “What kind of job?”

Rose shook her head. “The only kind of job you have, dummy. Driving a bus. A school bus in this instance. The teacher, Miss Frizzle, just called in sick and was scheduled to take the kids on a field trip tomorrow to the planetarium. Think you could drive for them?”

“Sure thing. What could possibly go wrong?” asked Ben with a shrug. “Kids don’t scare me.”

“Thanks. I knew I could count on you,” she said, giving him a slip of paper with all the pertinent information. “Get there fifteen minutes early. A guy named Poe Dameron is the substitute teacher you’re meeting. Try not to scare him.”

Nodding, Ben went back to eating his muffin, and Rose left, having said her piece. The rest of the day sped by for Ben, and when he woke up the next day, he put on black pants and a sweater before heading over to Walkerville Elementary. Just as he arrived, a head of wavy, brown hair poked out of the front door. 

“Are you Ben Solo, the substitute bus driver?” yelled the guy. “I’m Poe Dameron.”

“Yes.” Ben noted the innocuous, yellow bus nearby.

Poe visibly sighed. “Thank goodness. These kids are crazy. They keep talking about a magic school bus.”

As if the bus heard them speaking, the bus honked, its door creaking open as The Who’s song “Magic Bus” played over the speakers. Poe’s eyes widened comically. 

Ben glared at the bus. “I got a bad feeling about this.”

“To the bus! Field trip time, boys and girls!” cried Poe, clapping his hands. He barely spoke before the kids flooded past him.

One bespectacled kid took one look at Ben and sighed. “I knew I should have stayed home today.”

“You and me both, kid,” said Ben gruffly before walking onboard. 

“Aww, don’t be a party pooper, Arnold! This is going to be fun! I can’t wait to go to the planetarium,” said a blonde girl with two pigtails. “It’ll just be weird to go there with the class for once.”

Ben sat down and ignored the odd remark and the kids as he tried to understand why the bus looked so different from every other bus he had ever driven. There were extra levers and buttons, but the key was there, ready to go. 

It was as though the key called to him, telling him to start up the bus. He thought he could hear the female voice in the cave.

_ Come for me, Ben. _

In his head, he knew she wanted him to find her, but her voice saying such suggestive words had him starting to sport a boner, so he laid a newspaper over his lap to hide his shame. He stared at the key intently, sure that the aliens had sent him on this very trip in order to make contact with them at the planetarium so that  _ she _ could show him the way to her. 

“Yes. I will finish what you started,” he said, bringing the key up to the ignition.

“Who are you talking to, buddy? Having a heart-to-heart with the bus?” teased Poe, elbowing him playfully. 

Ben jumped in his seat, not expecting anyone so close. Annoyed at being disturbed, he retorted, “No. Trying to figure out how to operate this bucket of bolts.” He kicked the bus gently. In response, it made a choking noise, gray smoke blowing up from the floor into his face.

Poe grinned triumphantly as Ben coughed. “If you want, I can drive. I can drive anything,” said Poe, leaning against the bus. “For some reason, The Friz specifically requested I not drive; I don’t think she likes me very much.”

As if it recognized him, the bus sputtered and shook, sending Poe flying back a few feet and earning a chuckle from Ben. 

“I don’t think the bus likes you very much, either” commented Ben, inserting the key and smirking when the bus honked repeatedly for him without any help from him. “Good girl.”

Poe shook his head. “You know what, I’m just going to sit down now. You know how to get to the planetarium, right?” asked Poe as he sat behind Ben.

“Of course. I drive the local bus for a living,” scoffed Ben, gripping the steering wheel tightly, the energy radiating off of this bus differently than any other he had ever known. 

This was it. He could feel it. Something big was about to happen. He switched the bus into drive mode and pushed on the gas pedal.

And nothing happened.

“That’s not how this bus works! It’s a magic school bus,” shouted one kid behind Ben. “You gotta tell it to do its stuff!”

It seemed he still had much to learn about buses, or at least this one. Ben raised a skeptical eyebrow but went along with it for the kids' sakes, noting a screen that appeared overhead. Tapping it, a picture of the solar system appeared, and he pressed on the planet Venus. 

“Bus, do your stuff,” he said, pressing down harder on the gas pedal.

The bus lurched to life, and all the kids shouted, “Wahoo!”

Ben just kept on driving, ignoring Poe as he rattled on about how he had always wanted to learn to fly and enter space. Things were going well until they made it past the first intersection, leading to a long strip of open road. 

“Punch it, Solo!” cried Poe, earning a glare from Ben. “Sorry. Just wanted to let the kids have fun.”

Ben silently decided that Poe was just as bad as the kids, if not worse.

“You kids want to go faster?” asked Ben, turning his head to face the kids. 

“Yeah!”

“Push the wide, red lever on your right, the Mesmerglober! That makes the bus go much faster,” said one kid with a big R on his shirt as Ben puzzled how the kids knew all this.

Just how often were they in this bus?

“I don’t think that weasley wimp can handle how fast this bus can go,” said a small girl in pink who looked like she could be related to Rose. 

“Weasley wimp?" repeated Ben, his sensibilities ruffled as he faced the steering wheel. “I’ll show you a weasley wimp."

He slammed the lever down, and all the kids screamed in delight. What Ben didn't expect was for the bus to stop moving temporarily. 

"What kind of hokey bus magic is this?" he cried.

It seemed he was going to be learning aboard the Magic School Bus as well. 

Poe's hands became white as yellow astronaut suits appeared from the seat in front of everyone, forcing every rider to wear one. Ben found it to be a tight fit as it slid up his legs, the suit ready to split at its seams around his lower half, and he was  _ quite  _ sure the suit was designed for a tiny woman because the suit couldn't close even halfway over his broad chest. 

After that, two seatbelts crisscrossed across Poe and each of the students, and Ben was grinning from ear to ear when he looked outside the bus and saw a rocket and fins appear on the side and back of the bus.

"I could get used to this. Now this is my type of bus!" called Ben, grinning. "I've got some power in my corner." 

Getting into it, Poe said, "You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how!"

Ben pushed on the steering wheel, but he must have pressed too hard. Suddenly, the wheel was flipping, turning into a red wheel with additional controls, and then the bus was moving on autopilot, taking off and flying into the air like a space shuttle.

"Are you licensed to fly this thing?" shouted Poe, his eyes wide as he watched them soar high above the clouds.

"No," replied Ben, eyeing his nervous passenger. 

At least all the kids thought this was normal and were enjoying themselves. That was  _ not  _ encouraging.

"As much as I want to fly and go to space, this wasn’t on our field trip slip. The parents will have my hide!” cried Poe, his blood pressure rising with every foot higher they flew off the ground. “I can't stay on here and risk the lives of my students. They're my responsibility. Take us down at once!" 

"I'll try," said Ben, not sure how to run the bus.

"Do or do not. There is no try," declared Poe, raising his index finger and speaking to it like he was Hamlet with a skull. 

Ben rolled his eyes and tried to steer toward earth. When an invisible Force kept the bus flying up, he said, "Not to worry you, but the bus refuses to go back to earth."

“What?” squeaked Poe, looking like he wanted to clutch some rosary beads as he looked between the kids and the exit door. “We gotta find another way off.”

“This bus has ejector seats,” helpfully supplied one student, making Poe’s eyes light up.

“Of course it does. This bus has everything else," grumbled Ben, looking around and finding a big, red button. “It appears I’m never too old to learn.”

He had no idea how much he was about to learn.

Poe turned to face his kids. "Have you kids ever wanted to go skydiving? We can learn about and test gravity in action!"

As the kids screamed their approval, Ben shook his head at Poe’s antics. When Poe said they were ready, Ben pressed the red ejector seat button, and all but him were ejected. He watched the class fall with their astronaut suits and parachutes toward the earth, and when he was satisfied, he turned and faced his destiny. 

He ran his hands along the steering wheel appreciatively. "I don't know where you're taking me, magic school bus, but I trust you. Let's go to space: the final frontier."


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Rey and discovers he enjoys kinky things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins

When Ben left the earth's atmosphere, his heart skipped a beat.

He had seen many pictures of space, but none of them did it justice. The magnitude of everything, of how big planets and galaxies were and how small he was. Nothing but wide open space for lightyears, constellations of stars sparkling in the distance, ready to lead him home. 

It was simple and elegant in its emptiness, beautiful. Awe-inspiring as falling stars and asteroids flew by overhead. The great, dark beauty of space could never be measured, and there were whole galaxies out there, waiting for him. He could spend many lifetimes exploring every planet; there would always be new things to learn. 

He found himself excited to learn.

Unbuckling his seat belt, he shucked his astronaut suit and let the bus fly itself. He wandered up and down the aisles, watching space debris as it whizzed by. He couldn’t get over how quiet it was. “It’s weird being alone here.”

So the bus started playing AC/DC’s “Highway to Hell”, and he about lost it.

Only good things awaited him in space. He could feel it in his bones. Something out there was calling to him, commanding the bus forward, and he was eager to meet the woman who had spoken to him in his dreams for the past ten years. 

"Whoever you are, I'm here. I'm ready," he said, plastering his face to a window. 

As he straightened up, the bus's speakers flared to life again, this time blasting Kenny Loggins' "Danger Zone" at him. He raised an eyebrow at the bus for its taste in music and the common theme between songs before he sat on the ground, ready to meditate. 

That was how he had first heard the lilting alien voice with a British accent: meditating while trying to gain calm over his body.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he whispered the same words as before. "Be with me."

Just like the first time, he felt his stomach whoosh and free fall, only to feel as though his whole body was being sucked into a vortex, the voice of Kenny Loggins becoming louder and more grating until suddenly, there was nothing. 

Absolute silence. 

A burst of static filled his ears, making him fall backward from his seated position onto his back. When he opened his eyes, a vision greeted him unlike anything he had ever known. 

A woman in a grey and white tunic and pants sat before him, fidgeting nervously in her seat. As soon as she saw him move, she dropped to her knees, leaning over him.

"Are you alright, Ben?" she asked, caressing his face. He leaned into her touch, feeling his blood rush south and not caring.

That voice. 

He knew it. He knew it intimately, better than any other. It was the same one as in his visions and dreams, the one he had constantly played on repeat and analyzed, trying to decide when exactly her voice became softer, yearning, as though she had fallen for him as much as he had for her. This was it.  _ This _ was the woman who had been trying to find him for ten years, calling his name into the dark void.This was her, the one hidden in the island cave. He was finally seeing her.

She was  _ gorgeous.  _ The most stunning woman he had ever met. If space was beautiful, then she was its crowning achievement, the sum of all good contained within it. He was sure he would fit perfectly inside her, that she was meant for him. Images of her straddling his body in concern left him breathless. 

Somehow, she was in the same room as him, so it  _ could _ happen, his horndog brain helpfully supplied. Everything was different in space, though; perhaps the aliens had magic or technology that allowed them to manipulate the big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff that was time and physical space. Her hand was surprisingly chilled, calluses all over her work-hardened hands. They felt good.  _ Very  _ good. Just like her voice. They awakened something dark and primal within him.

And that was the moment he felt his pants chafing. Confused, his eyes darted down, and his Adam’s apple bobbed when he saw the sizable bulge already in his pants, her voice and touch turning him on even more than in his dreams.

He prayed that she didn’t see his awkward boner and glanced back up, tensing when he saw her knowing look. 

Well, there went that plan, crushed into tiny bits. The jig was up, and there was no point to pretend to be unconscious anymore to enjoy her fawning over him at long last. 

“I’m fine. Just … having one of those days,” he said, sitting up, their faces now at the same level. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

She grinned, brushing some of his loose hairs away from his face. It only made him harder; he redoubled his efforts to focus on her and not the sensations she caused within him. 

He told himself to think pure thoughts. He thought of puppies and baby seals, which of course made him think of Rose’s puppy. Which then led to Rose. Which made him think of Rose spanking Hux. Which led to him imagining the utterly divine woman in front of him spanking him mercilessly while naked ... and he actually wanted her to. Her hands would feel delicious on him, making him blistering red. 

The only thing better would be him laying those firm thighs and buttcheeks of hers out over his knees and spanking her until she was sopping wet and begging for his cock. 

That was when he learned that he was into spanking. Did he like other kinks, too? This bus and woman were opening up a whole new world to him.

Whoever owned the bus would  _ not  _ appreciate the distinctly not kid-friendly things he was learning and considering doing. But hey, he was learning, right?

When he felt as though his pants were going to cut off circulation to his erection, he realized that he had a little problem.

“Looks like a big problem to me,” she said, something playful and dark hiding in the depths of her eyes as she trailed her hand down his face and arm, resting on his thigh.

She was  _ so close  _ to his straining pants, and there was that part of him that wanted her to touch him. He was sure that she could end it quickly for him, and then they could have a rational conversation.

But when she traced slow, lazy circles into his leg, he realized that he wasn’t going to have that unless he tried. Hard. Because she was a tease, and he liked it. He was utterly helpless to stop her, so he focused on her words through the haze of his lust. 

Something about what she said had disturbed him. He tried to remember and struggled. He closed his eyes, but all it did was make him focus on her hands, one burrowing into his silky locks and the other dancing at a maddening pace on his leg, ratcheting his desire higher.

“Stop trying to think so hard, Ben. You don’t have to,” she whispered, kissing his ear. “I’ll help you.”

Her hand on his leg crept higher until she flicked a finger, the tip barely brushing against his cock. He groaned audibly, eyes opening to reveal his naked lust, and she gripped him firmly with one hand, at least until she realized that her fingers couldn’t span him, even through his pants. Scrunching her nose, she brought her other hand to his length to encircle him, and he found it to be the most adorable look he had ever seen on her. 

Not that he had seen many of her, but still. He was proud of his girth and size, and the added clarity from seeing her cute face gave him the level-headedness he needed. Acting quickly, he gripped her hips and flipped her onto her back, holding himself above her.

She still refused to stop grasping him, and he didn’t mind. Much. He loved that she wanted to touch him, even if it was torture to have nothing else.

He narrowed his eyes and rested his hands on either side of her face. “Who are you? How do you know my name? Did you read my thoughts?”

“I like a man who’s in control … it’s all the more satisfying when he cedes it to me,” she purred, running her hands up and down his length.

Something about that was equal parts sexy and troubling, especially when she licked her lips suggestively, but then was  _ not the time  _ to delve into it.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he growled, the low sound rumbling through him. He was pleased when he felt her hands quiver in their hold on him, her legs spreading instinctively. “I’ve had it up to here with today. Don’t. Test. Me.”

She hummed. “Make me. I’m not giving you  _ anything. _ ”

“Yes, you will,” he breathed dangerously, grinding against her hips, making them both hiss at the contact.

“Kriff,” she moaned, hips rising to meet his. “I need this.”

“I need  _ you, _ ” he murmured, bucking against her. “You feel so good.”

“But you’ve just met me,” she said, her breath coming in short pants as she met every thrust of his, hands gripping his sides. “How can you want me so soon?”

If he weren’t wearing clothing, he was sure that she’d leave marks on his skin, and he wanted her to. He wanted to mark her and make her sore all over.

She hummed, flexing her fingers. “I’ll strip if you strip first,” she said, hands roaming to the front of his pants. “I want to see just how big you are.”

He almost gave in to temptation when her fingers glanced off his hard length, and that was when he realized that she was messing with his mind again, distracting him from his goal. Annoyed, he grabbed her wrists and held them on the ground to prevent distractions, grinding into her until she was grunting with eyes closed and mindlessly rocking into him.

When he was satisfied, he lifted his hips, making her snarl in annoyance as her eyes opened, blazing into his.

“Why did you stop?” she demanded.

“Because you still haven’t answered my questions,” he said, bearing down on her and staying put, causing her to let out a throaty groan of arousal. “Tell me.”

“My name’s Rey,” she said, sighing when he shallowly thrust into her once. “I know you’re Ben because there was a prophecy of a Chosen One, the one who could bring balance to the Force and stop the reign of the Dark Side. I want to help you.”

“A prophecy? About me?” he asked curiously, kissing her collarbone as he moved faster against her.

He tried not to remember that kids had been onboard this bus not an hour before. He was going to have to disinfect the whole bus before he returned it. If he ever returned it. 

“Yes,” she choked out, body arching in pleasure at his pace. “The Empress and leader of the Dark Side, Kira, is a beautiful, ruthless ruler, and it’s said that only you can stop her. That you will either succeed or kneel before her at her side.”

He should  _ not  _ have been so excited about the prospect.

“I’m not afraid,” he said, pressing down further on her until he felt her wetness seep through his pants. At that he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her, and she licked her lips. “I like a challenge. So you knew of my name before, and you called out to me ten years ago because of it?” 

“Yes,” she said, breathing heavily. “I’ve been seeking you out since.” When he continued to stare at her, she bristled. “Are you going to move, or not? I need friction.”

He grinned, pleased that she was finally begging for it.

“I’m not  _ begging  _ for it. I don’t beg for anything … anymore,” she said, raising her nose primly.

“You will beg me,” he said with dark promise before rutting against her. “How are you reading my mind?”

“The Force,” she said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “It's an energy between all things. A balance." She sat up slightly, and when he let go of her wrists to learn, she cradled his cheeks. "It moves through and surrounds every living thing." Her fingers fell on his eyelids, trying to shut them. "Close your eyes." When he did, she breathed with him until their breathing synced. "Feel it … the Light. It's always been there, and you know it."

"How?" he asked, reaching out with his feelings, sensing the warmth of the light around him. 

Except with her. Within her, there was dark and light, the darkness more overpowering within her. It shocked him, and he sought to understand her more. 

"Even when you were young, you saw how windows and objects moved around you, especially when you were angry," she said, calling forth old memories of his. "Whenever your friends at the bar fight or when your coworker comes, you sense that tension in the air. That's you, Ben." She opened his eyes. "All you. You can control it, too. You bend others to your will, making them agree not to fight. Anyone weak-minded will fall prey to it."

"So I have power," he said slowly, not sure how to feel. 

At least he was learning more wholesome and useful things now.

"Yes. More power than you could ever imagine," she said, voice lowering until it sounded seductive. "You just need to learn to harness it. Because I have, I can see into your mind, see your memories."

"How do I defeat Kira?" he asked, clasping her hands. "Help me."

She huffed out a long breath and leaned in, until her lips were near his jaw. "The Force. You have to use it. I can show you by letting you peek into my mind."

His heart beat wildly, and he closed the distance between their lips, finally kissing her. As he continued to do so, he closed his eyes, reaching out through the Force to her so she could show him. 

He saw her presence and felt the wall that protected her from outside intrusion. Within moments, he passed through her walls, and he saw flashes of red and blue clashing. He saw the forms practiced to achieve that fight, and he saw lightning piercing people before various creatures and inanimate objects moved from her will. 

It was incredible, and he dove in, wanting to see more. But as he did so, he went too deep. He saw her fantasies, of two bodies intertwined, both enshrouded in black as she rode a man with no face visible on top of a throne. He saw her animal need for this unknown man, for connection. He saw her lonely childhood and how similar it was to his, and he saw her fears. 

He saw the dark cave, how empty and cold it was. He saw an image of an ancient, wrinkled prune of a guy who beckoned her closer, telling her they were related. He saw how much she hated it. He saw hundreds of people bow before her, others dead on a battlefield, and he saw her weariness, how unsatisfied she was with it all and how she kept everyone at arm's length. He saw how multiple kids had left her, just as her parents had done, and he yearned to tell her that she wasn't alone in those fears. 

Suddenly, he was forcefully yeeted out of her head, his whole body thrown off of her with it.

“Get out of my head,” she growled, sitting up. “You’ve seen too much.”

“You’re afraid of being alone,” he said, crawling toward her. “You don’t have to be anymore.” He tried to touch her face, but she swatted it away.

Bitterly, she said, “You can’t be with me. So long as Kira rules, I can never be free to be with you as I am.” Her face changed slightly, something hopeful and vulnerable there. “But, if you come to Ahch-To, you could save me. Set me free from Kira. The whole galaxy needs you; this is our most desperate hour.” Her hands traced his cheekbones, both sighing in pleasure as she leaned in, new emotion in her voice. “Help me, Ben Solo. You’re my only hope.”

“Anything for you,” he vowed, pulling her into his lap so she straddled him. Kissing her, he said, “I’d give my life for you.” She deepened the kiss, pawing at his shirt as he rolled his hips into hers. “Is there any other way to defeat her?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, humping him like a needy rabbit. “But use the Force as well. It will guide you.” Her hands left him as she leaned back slightly, pupils blown wide. Her hands unclipped a thin, metal, phallic object with rounded ends from her belt before handing it to him. “Please, use this.”

The thought of inserting that dildo inside her made his pants hurt in the best way. He took it from her, twirling it. “Lie down, sweetheart. I’ll take it nice and easy on you … unless you like pain.”

Her lips pursed, and he saw her legs clamp together. “Perhaps I like a little pain with my pleasure, just like you.” She leaned in closer. “I like it rough.”

“So do I, sweetheart,” he said, pressing his palm on her chest and encouraging her to lay back. “Teeth, nails, all of it. I’ve never seen one of these before, but I’m game to try it inside you to make sure you can take all of me.”

She made a choking noise before she sat up, horror in her features. “No, Ben! That’s not what that lightsaber is for,” she said, exasperated. “It’s not for pleasure; it’s for killing others.” She put her hand out. “Allow me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked with clinical detachment, handing it to her. “Looks a little long for a dildo, but it has the right shape. Of course, you know your body best-”

“I can fit your monster cock inside me just fine,” she spat, eyeing the enormous bulge in his pants hungrily. 

“Good,” he replied, his cock standing at attention and wanting to make her eat her words. “I think you want this monster snake in my pants inside you as much as I want to fill you with it. The length of that lightsaber comes close to mine.”

Her face turned red. “You’re desecrating the memory and point of lightsabers with that. I built this, you know!” She depressed a button, and Ben scrambled back in fear as a beam of red light unsheathed itself and slanted toward him. 

Finally he understood what it was to be scared but horny. She wielded the saber well with her toned arms and fierce eyes, and he wanted her to show him just how handy she was with it. “What does that thing do?” he asked, warily watching the lightsaber. 

“Think of it like those swords you once learned how to use,” she said, swiping it back and forth in a wide arc. “It’s an elegant weapon you can use against Kira.” She switched off the saber and handed it to him. “The saber. Take it. Use it well.” 

“So you want me to use a laser sword and some invisible Force magic to defeat the most powerful magic user ever?” he asked, eyeing the weapon but not taking it.

“Yes.” She was  _ not  _ amused by his assessment. The saber floated in the air until it landed in his lap. “The Force is not magic. It’s powerful beyond your wildest dreams.”

He shook his head in disbelief. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good gun at your side, sweetheart." 

“You underestimate the power of the Force and of the Dark Side,” she said, standing up. “I should go. Controlling your oddly shaped ship drains me, but when I felt you enter my orbit, I had to find you and finally see you through our bond.”

He stood quickly, following her and taking her hand. “That’s why I can see you? We have a bond?”

She nodded, grinning. “I’m also very powerful. Two equals in the Force. Our powers combined could make us unstoppable.” She kissed him again and ran a hand up and down his painful erection. “I’ve taken control of this ship in order to steer you toward me on Ahch-To. The sooner you come, the better.”

“I’ll make  _ you _ come in no time,” he quipped, kissing her back and fondling a breast. 

Shaking her head, she stepped back with a wicked grin. “I think I need to teach you a parting lesson so you fully understand what the Force can do.” With a flick of her wrist, Ben floated into the air, his back almost parallel with the floor as his arms and legs shot out like a starfish. He tried to move, and when he couldn’t, she laughed. 

“Nothing can help you now, Ben. Only me.” He tracked her slow, steady steps as she approached him, fingertips leaving featherlight touches up his calves and thighs. 

She stood between his legs, grasping the bulging muscles of his thighs before lightly pressing the pad of her finger against his tip. His cock jumped, and she gripped his head, relishing how he throbbed for her. 

“I want to know if you talk a big game, or if you really are as big as you say,” she murmured, stepping back slightly and letting go of him.

Ben felt as though he were going to burst. Or his pants. He wasn’t sure which at that point. All he did know was that he had never been more turned on by a woman, and he wanted her to overpower him and tease him within an inch of his sanity. 

“I will, Ben. Don’t you worry,” she said mischievously, crooking a finger. 

He watched in stunned silence as his pants zipper slid down without any assistance in time with her finger. Because he wasn’t wearing any underwear, his cock sprang out at once, bulbous and dark red, pre-cum leaking from his tip. Rey smacked her lips, and his cock twitched. It only continued to spasm as she used the Force to remove his pants from him completely without ever touching him.

It was torture, and it only grew worse when the pants folded themselves in half before floating underneath him. 

“So you want me to spank you?” she asked, running her hands along the smooth skin of his buttocks. 

He gulped at the thought of her tiny hands leaving handprints on him. "Yes," he said, voice ragged. 

Her smile promised the sweetest pain imaginable as she settled herself comfortably between his legs. “I think I’ll enjoy this.”

The pants were stretched taut before being tilted down. When they flew up, they whacked his backside, and he cursed softly, enjoying it despite it not being her hand.

He really wanted to feel her hand against him. He was drawing nearer to his peak, and he wanted to come by her hand.

“What was that? You want another?” she asked, a naughty gleam in her eyes. 

The pants slapped him harder, and he yelped, face going red along with his rear. Everything within him burned as much as his ass did, and he only wanted  _ more. _

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked, playing with his balls.

“Yes,” he whimpered, jerking into her hands. “Rey-”

“Beg me,” she demanded, gripping him tighter.

His body was on fire, and he was so close to his orgasm. He needed her to touch him just a little more to get off, and he was too close to care about how he looked or sounded. “I need you, Rey. One more time. Please,” he begged.

He knew he shouldn’t trust the smile she wore, but he couldn’t help it. He had the worst case of blue balls ever seen in the galaxy. 

“Such a good boy. For that, I’ll reward you,” she said, leaning down and running her tongue along the length of him, lapping at his pre-cum. “Mm. Mine.”

“Yes. All yours,” he replied, meaning every word of it.

She held his gaze, her eyes going soft for a moment before she blinked, and the in-control woman of his dreams was back. She let go, and he mourned her loss immediately. The pants swat him one last time, but to his mounting frustration, he couldn’t get off. He saw the abandoned lightsaber levitate toward him, and when it hovered near his ass, he was amazed at just how turned on he was by the thought of her using it inside him. 

And just like that, he learned he was into pegging. He’d let her pound into him from behind anyday.

“Another time, Ben,” she promised, the hilt of the saber pulling back and hitting him once on each cheek for good measure. “Perhaps we could make a smaller one of our own and use it on one another.”

He wasn’t sure if he was more turned on by the thought of them experimenting on each other together or building something together, something a couple would do.

“I hope that teaches you to respect the weapon,” she said, drawing his wayward thoughts back to the present.

“Yes, I will now,” he promised, still jonesing for more. “Rey,  _ please _ . I want to feel your hand on me, owning me. Just once.”

She looked into his puppy dog eyes sternly, but finally she relented. “Just once, but only because you asked so prettily.”

She flipped him around in the air so his backside was presented to her. His body quaked in anticipation, and she ran her hand along both cheeks, soothing the reddened skin. 

“So smooth. So firm.” She pinched him, and he almost came from that. “Better. You’re just where I want you: crazed with need for me and me alone.”

“Yes. Only you will satisfy me,” he said, whining when she spanked him as hard as she could. His body jerked forward despite being held down, and he yearned for relief. 

“Another time?” he eked out, trying his luck.

She laughed. “No. You’re not going to find relief until you’re on Ahch-To, buried deep inside me - where you belong,” she said, flipping him over. Stepping away from his legs, she moved and stopped next to his face. As she walked, he took in every aspect of her, her lithe frame, her three buns of hair, her clothing, and her unique scent. She lowered him until his face was just below her core. “We’ll celebrate our victory together.”

“And right now?” he asked hungrily, unable to pull his gaze away from the giant wet spot between her legs.

“Right now I need relief, and you’re going to watch me,” she said, pushing down her pants and underwear. 

Her thighs and pussy glistened with her arousal, and her musk overwhelmed his senses, making him even more painfully hard. His tongue lolled before he had the sense to plead, “Let me taste you. Please.”

Her eyebrows shot up, leaning over to stare at him. “You’d do that? For me? Even if I won’t let you come?”

“Yes. Of course,” he said, tongue slipping out to lick his lips when he saw new wetness gather between her legs. “I’ve dreamed about doing this for so long. I bet you’re so sweet.”

He felt her enter his mind that time, as though she were searching for something. When she found what she was looking for, she laid him flat on the ground before kneeling above him. 

“Just this once,” she said tentatively. “Only because I want to know what it feels like. One time.”

His whole body vibrated with anticipation, eager to please her, and he opened his mouth, ready to eat her out.

“Rey, I-”

He couldn’t say more because she sat on his face, riding him for everything she was worth. Ben swiped his tongue from clit to slit before burying it inside her, drinking in her juices and tasting her everywhere he could reach. The strokes of his tongue started out slow and languorous, the speed and intensity increasing as her grip on his hair and head became punishing. 

He ate her out like a man starved, and he lived for her little squeaks and sighs that later became throaty purrs and moans as she rocked harder and harder against him. Soon the only sounds in the room were the wet slapping of flesh on flesh and Rey’s needy cries as she egged him on. 

“Ben, I’m close-do that again with your tongue. Ben. Ben. Ben!”

She howled her release, clutching onto him as she coated his face in her cum. As she came, he felt her hold on him ease up because the orgasm was so powerful, so he grabbed her thighs and continued licking her clean, helping her through her aftershocks.

When she got off of his face slightly, he said, “You taste so much better than I ever imagined.” One hand stroked her inner walls while the other stretched up, unable to stop himself from seeking her breasts since she was slumped over slightly. As soon as he circled one, her whole body went stiff, and she stood quickly, holding his hands in place with the Force. 

“Thank you. That was ... surprisingly good,” she admitted, looking embarrassed. 

“You’ve never had oral before?” he asked, shocked.

“No. It always felt so intimate, and no one ever wanted to do that for me before,” she said, eyes glassy.

If he could have stood, he would've. He would've wrapped his arms around her and reassured her that he would make up for every last one who was crazy not to do it. 

“Let’s do it again,” he said with enthusiasm. “I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.”

She gave him a watery smile. “Come to Ahch-To, and you can.” She caressed his cheek lovingly. “Thank you. I’ll be waiting in the cave for you." 

Then, she faded away into nothingness.

Ben was perturbed that she had never been eaten out, but he was glad to be her first. He silently vowed to give her many more experiences and orgasms once he freed her. He couldn’t wait to get to Ahch-To, wherever that was. 

When he realized he had control of his limbs again, he eyed his pants before putting them back on. He’d never look at them the same way again. Nor at the lightsaber she had left with him.

He had been learning so many things while on the magic school bus. If it could be used to learn about the body and space, why not about butt stuff, too? 

While he waited to reach his arrival, he worked on moving objects and creating a barrier around his mind. Then he worked on reaching out, trying to find Rey and enter her mind. For a few hours, he couldn’t find her, and he eyed his crotch longingly, wanting to take the edge off. 

However, fear of what she would do to him in retribution kept his hands away from where he needed them most. He found some food hidden onboard, so he was able to eat.

When he finally arrived at the planet that held his fate, the bus helpfully blasted Europe’s “The Final Countdown” to remind him of his sworn duty to face Kira. 

He forgot about his blue balls as he took in the new planet.

It reminded him of earth, and he looked in awe until he saw an island.  _ The _ island. She  _ had _ been showing him her location, and he couldn’t have been more excited. As soon as the bus landed, he raced outside. The bracing smell of salt water cleansed his senses, and he closed his eyes, seeking out Rey. Within moments, he felt her in the Force not too far away, so he walked toward her, until he found a giant, black hole with seaweed all around it. 

“Now if that doesn’t look like a vagina, I don’t know what does,” he said, kneeling over the hole as he tried to pinpoint Rey’s location. 

Sure enough, she was closer and somewhere below him. Realizing this was the entrance to the cave, he looked down and saw waves below him, indicating a lake. Not wanting to soak and ruin his good clothes and saber, he stripped down to nothing and used the Force to land the clothing on top of the dry land. 

After that, he dove in, ready to meet his destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more learning to come!


	3. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilander, you said you like filthy smut with some sweet. You're welcome.

Everything was cold. Why did the water have to be freezing? Hadn't he suffered through enough that day already? 

1As it was, he was going to have to dry off without a towel. The only good thing was that the cold doused his raging erection, and for that, he was eternally grateful.

Those thoughts and more plagued his mind as he swam to the edge of the cave's lake, near his clothing. Just before he bent over to put his clothing on, he heard footsteps.

Rey.

She was unbearably close. He sensed her presence in the Force, and like magic, his cock stirred, ready to greet her. He turned to face her, only to be shocked to his core when he saw a woman with a face very similar to Rey draped in a black cowl and hood. Her eyes were red, and her smile was predatory, eager to consume him whole.

Was this Kira?

At first, his body and mind were at war, confused by the picture the woman presented. The darkness radiating from her was unmistakable, matching her clothes, and yet, her face and size still reminded him of Rey. Her Force signature was strong there. 

How was it possible?

"Are you Kira?" he demanded, hands fisting at his sides. "What have you done with Rey?" 

Her grin was feral, and her eyes gleamed with dark desire. Nodding, she replied, "Yes, I'm Kira. Welcome, Ben, to Ahch-To."

She sounded just like Rey. He felt all blood rush south at the sound of her voice, and he wished he could jump in the lake again.

She laughed hollowly. "The lake can't save you now."

"I'm going to save Rey, though," he declared, stepping forward like a brave knight. "Wherever she is, I'm defeating you and taking her with me."

As if the magic school bus heard his foolhardy statement, it suddenly blasted the Scorpions' song "Rock You Like A Hurricane" so that it echoed inside the cave.

Kira raised a questioning eyebrow as Ben's face turned red. "It's not my crazy magic bus; I was just paid to drive it."

She chuckled. "I saw. You have an odd way of arriving and dressing for battle," she remarked, looking down.

When he followed her gaze, he realized he was still very much naked, and his cock was already at half-mast for her. He wished he knew how to use the Force to make it go away and hide his obvious desire for her.

Her voice pulled his attention up. "A bus driver. That's all you've been for so long, Ben. Don't you yearn for more? For a greater purpose?" She stepped closer, voice low and seductive. "Wouldn't you like to be powerful?"

"No. Not with you," he said defiantly, imagining Rey. "Love is better than power."

"Why not both?" she asked huskily. She lifted a finger, and his body froze in place again. A small moan escaped him, pleasurable memories of being held in place remembered. "You're mine now."

The command in her voice demanded he obey, and he was attracted to her for the way she wielded her power. All he wanted was to let her have her wicked way with him, but then he remembered she wasn’t Rey. He kept repeating that in his mind to distract himself from the lustful haze he found himself in. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” she purred, stepping closer to him. She grinned, her canines glinting in the low light, and she pushed back her hood, revealing the unmistakable three buns. 

“No," he breathed. "It can’t be." He looked around frantically for some other sight of Rey.

“But it is,” she said, prowling around him. 

She dropped her black robes, revealing the white and grey clothing she had been wearing earlier. His mind was blown, and in that moment, he knew it to be true, even if he didn't want to believe it. It explained why Rey had so much darkness within her. He had been tricked into coming there so that he could be removed from the picture, no longer a threat to her. He felt like a fool.

"No, Ben. That's not it at all," she insisted, stepping in front of him and running a finger down his bare chest. 

He shivered, and she smiled wickedly before using the Force to pick up her discarded robes and wrap around his dripping body parts, drying him off. He stared at her, not expecting this kindness.

She made his knees bend so that her lips could reach his face without strain, her tongue finding the shell of his ear. "I don't want to kill you, Ben. Quite the opposite." She sensually licked the skin there, and he shivered. "I've wondered and fantasized about you just as much as you've done about me."

His breath hitched, and she carefully removed her tunic, a breast band all that remained between his naked body and her breasts. 

With every inch of skin she revealed, he couldn't stop staring, his cock painfully hard when he saw the swell of her round breasts. He wanted to grasp them in his hands, sure that they would be a perfect fit, and then rip the breast band off so that he could see her dusky, pebbled peaks and suck them into his mouth. His mouth watered at the taste of her, and he found it hard to breathe when he saw her nipples show through the breast band. 

"Ben," she called, voice hoarse. "You're not even  _ trying _ to shield your thoughts from me." 

He nodded in response, not bothering to hide the lust in his gaze. After that, however, he attempted to shield his thoughts, letting his lust stay at the forefront of his mind, to distract her from everything else. She moved until her breasts rubbed against his chest, her nipples leaving trails of fire across his body and making him burn all the more for her. Her hands traced his jaw and plush lips, and he hoped beyond hope that she would kiss him. 

Her lips parted, and she leaned in. When there were scant inches between their lips, she recollected herself, recoiling back. It was a wake-up call for Ben as well, and he doubled down on shielding his mind. She wasn't going to like what he had to say, but if it convinced Rey to come back, he would try. 

He still couldn’t believe she was affected by all this. She was breathing heavily, not much better than him. Surely she saw what was between them and how good it was. Power wasn't worth it to him anymore; only she was.

She composed herself. When she was ready, she said, “The only way you can have Rey is to have me. You can be so much more than just a bus driver; you can be an Emperor with unlimited power." 

He kept a tight leash on his emotions, holding back his immediate denial to her words and focusing on her body as he watched her inhale deeply to prepare. She extended an open palm to him, and she released the Force hold on his right hand so that he could respond. 

“Ben, I want you to join me. Together we can bring a new order to the galaxy." Even if her words were firm, her eyes were anything but, hesitant and afraid of rejection. 

"Rey, Kira, I," he croaked, hand tentatively reaching out to her. 

When she saw him move and felt his all-consuming desire for her, she loosened her hold on the rest of him, silently bidding him to claim what he most wanted. When he knew he was free, he took one large step, until he was in her personal space. Her hand trembled as she waited, and he placed it against his chest, over his rapidly beating heart, before enveloping her hand in one of his own. 

"Ben?" 

Her wide, pleading eyes and soft voice gave him hope. He cleared his throat.

"Rey-"

"That's not my name," she said, trying to break free from him. 

He, however, was ready that time. He had seen enough in her mind and watched her that he felt ready to try restraining her. He'd do  _ anything _ to have her, even tell her of his past, so he concentrated. Within moments, he felt Rey's rising concern before she tried to move and escape.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her face becoming troubled.

"You assume a lot of things about you and me, and you shouldn't," he said with authority before grinning. "If I'm your equal, then you shouldn't be surprised I can do the same thing to you in order to make  _ you _ listen to  _ me _ ."

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "I've accepted the darkness, Ben. You should, too. It's the only way you can become what you're truly meant to be. The power-"

"Isn't worth it if you're always alone," he interrupted, trying to get a read of her feelings, to see how she responded.

Her face was blank, and she was deathly still. He hated it, and when he felt her push at his own mind, he carefully kept her out.

"We won't be alone; we'll have each other," she responded.

"But that's not what your experience with power has been up to this point, has it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "I've seen inside your mind. I've seen your memories. You know it to be true."

"Because I was searching for you!" she snapped.

He felt her rising frustration, and he shouldn't have gotten excited by the prospect of her being angry. But, there he was, itching for a brawl with her. He had a whole lot of frustration regarding her, and he knew of no better way to resolve it. 

"You didn't try very hard,” he said, remembering snatches of conversation in her memories as he stroked her hand. “You know the rules of the Dark Side: no love or compassion.” 

"But we have passion-"

"For power. No trust," he continued, his grip on her hand tightening. "I know what it's like to be in a seat of power, to have it all. I used to have it all until I went to jail and lost it."

Her body trembled, and he felt the tight lid on her emotions start to crack. He pushed on ahead. 

"Do you want to know how I really felt at the height of my power?"

Her eyes bored down on him. "How?"

"I was miserable, just like you are now." He stepped closer, fingertips ghosting across her cheekbones. "I was a lawyer for years. I had money, fame, power, everything I thought I ever wanted." He paused. "But I was empty inside. I didn't understand why. When I was asked to do something illegal by my boss, I did it, just wanting to feel  _ something.  _ I got into fights all the time just to feel alive; that new request didn't seem so bad. I went to jail for five years because of what I did, along with him."

She did a double take. "But, you don't seem bitter. You're not doing that anymore. I don't understand-"

"You’re right. I'm not bitter,” he said, cradling her face. “Going to jail was the best thing that ever happened to me because it stripped me of everything. I wasn't always called Ben Solo. I used to go by Kylo Ren when I was a lawyer." It felt good to tell her, sure that she understood since she had taken a new name as well. She gasped at having another shared thing in their past. "I had embraced the darkness, just as you have. Then, when everything was taken away from me, I realized how empty and miserable I had been."

"But how?" she asked, voice rising. 

He smiled. "Because I heard you."

All attempted movement from her came to a standstill. Her wide, confused eyes looked him up and down. "I don't understand."

He stood back to present himself in all his naked glory. "When I was at my lowest, I decided to change. Start life over and become a bus driver because it sounded mundane. I meditated after that decision. That was when I heard your voice, calling to me from here. I knew then that I had found something much better than power; I had purpose, a reason to live."

She bit her lip. "What reason was that?" 

He removed all distance between them, moving her arms around him before pressing his nose to hers. "Love."

He heard her quick intake of breath. Then nothing for a moment as she absorbed the information. 

She stuttered and tried to move, but he wouldn't let her at first. Then, she started to push at her invisible restraints, body vibrating back and forth as she fought him, eyes looking anywhere but at him. He realized that she was acting like a caged wild animal and that he would have to change tactics. She needed to know she was safe and had no need to fight or run from him. 

Her body was coiled tightly on itself, ready to strike, so he decided to take a chance. Holding her down wouldn't win her trust, so he let go of her, keeping a tight hold on himself so she didn't try to do something in return to him. 

"We can have love and still rule the galaxy together," she said, eyes blinking when she moved her arms. She looked between them and then back at him. 

“Did you not listen to what I just said?” he asked, exasperated. 

He felt her trying to breach his mental walls, but he resisted, determined to prove that he was her equal and was willing to fight for them. She growled when she couldn’t make any headway, eyes flashing at him. 

He could prevent her from seeing his thoughts and feeling his emotions, but he couldn’t stop her from seeing the way her growl affected him. 

And did it. 

What had been a steady level of arousal that kept him semi-hard because of her voice and closeness was now a raging hard-on. There was nothing more attractive to him than a fierce, powerful, beautiful woman, and she was all that and more. She was the whole enchilada, and he wanted to devour the pussy within.

“Is that a lightsaber, or are you excited to see me back in control?” she asked, swaying her hips as she approached him. When her hand brazenly grasped his tip, smearing the pre-cum over it, a shot of pure lust entered his veins, and he jerked into her hand without thinking. “Yes, you like this, don’t you?” she asked, working his length.

Through his haze of lust, he saw her sex-as-a-distraction tactic and decided to raise the stakes. “Two can play that game,” he grit out, enclosing one of her breasts in his hand.

To his immense gratification, she sighed and rubbed against his hand like a cat in heat, seeking friction against her nipple. He gave it to her, rolling it between his fingers through the breast band until it was in the way too much. His other hand came forward and pinched her other nipple, making her cry out. She gripped his base in response, running faster up and down him until he was panting. 

“Too much in the way,” he said hoarsely, dipping his fingers inside the breast band and capturing her taut peaks. Rey keened at his burning skin on hers, and he used her distraction to grip the breast band with both hands and rip it apart, revealing her breasts fully to him.

If he’d been hard before, it was worse now. Her hardened peaks drew his eyes, swollen and darker from his touch, and he wanted to trace those areolas with his tongue.

"Truly?" she asked softly, one hand going to her breast, as though to cover it. "You don't think they're too small?"

"Never," he replied, throat drier than the desert. "Such perfect handfuls for me." 

He walked forward, intent on testing them, only for her to grasp a nipple and tweak it the way she liked, gasping audibly. 

Between her ministrations and the sight of her aroused and touching herself, he needed to bury himself inside her.

“Then we should do just that,” she said, tackling him to the ground. 

He grunted as he landed, and she ground her clothed hips against him, taking every bit of friction he would give her. For a moment, he could only lay there and watch her ride him, his need for her rising the longer she bucked and threw her head back in pleasure, breasts bouncing with the force of their thrusts. When he could feel the cool moisture on her pants against him, he dug his hands into her pants and clasped her hips, wanting to make her as slick as possible for him as he gripped her harshly, sure that he would leave bruises. 

“Yes,” she moaned, laying her hands on his chest and scratching him, leaving thin trails of red all over him. “Harder.” His hands squeezed harder until the temptation was too much. One hand went to her core, slipping a finger inside, and his other hand grasped her ass. When he pinched her butt, she keened, drenching him in her fluids as she rode his finger. It wasn’t long, however, before she stopped, sliding onto his stomach.

“Remove my pants. Now,” she commanded.

She was a little flushed and breathy as she spoke, and he loved her all the more for it. “As you wish.” 

As she lifted her hips, he ripped the pants off of her just like her breast band, and she let out a ragged gasp before falling back on top of him, painting his stomach with her slick. As she moved down his body, both watched the sticky, glossy trail she left in her wake, and she didn’t stop moving until her rear bumped up against his cock. 

“I need you,” she said, grasping his hips and preparing his cock for her by running his length along her soaked slit. 

“Not as much as I need you,” he whispered, sitting up and kissing her. His hands found a breast and her opening, sliding a finger inside her.

“More, Ben,” she pleaded, taking his finger deeper and sighing when he inserted a second. “Yes. Just like that.”

“You want three, though, don’t you? You want me to stretch you, just like my cock will,” he said, thrusting his two fingers in and out of her.

“Yes,” she groaned, crying out when he inserted a third into her wet heat with a little more resistance. 

He pumped into her a few times and then stopped, pulling out completely and licking his fingers. She snarled at him, trying to drag his fingers back toward her core.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked testily. 

He flipped them over so he was on top of her. “Because you still haven’t changed your name,” he said, earning a sound of aggravation from her.

“It’s just a name. You can call me Rey if it really bothers you,” she said, trying and failing to move his hands. “Please, Ben.”

“No,” he insisted, taking her face in his hands. “What did you get out of my story?”

Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed him like a vise. As he moved to breathe, she rolled them over so she was sitting on top of him again. “That you gave up too soon. You can still have it all, Ben. With me.”

“No!” he bellowed, grabbing her waist and rolling them again. “You’re still holding on. Let go.” When she inhaled deeply and huffed a strand of hair out of her face without any indication of changing her mind, he asked, “Why are you afraid?”

“I’m not afraid,” she shot back, trying to move but unable to. 

“Yes, you are. You’re afraid of letting go of something. What is it?” he demanded, brushing his fingers just shy of her breasts, making her whimper. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing-”

“Liar.”

His bold words left them both silent and unmoving. They stared one another down, and he felt her body preparing to attack. She wasn’t going to admit it without a fight. 

Seconds later, she pounced, using her arms as leverage to swing up before grabbing his shoulders. The two grappled on the ground for several moments, each holding control of the fight for a few moments before the dynamic and position of their bodies changed once more. 

Ben was glad that she didn’t try to use the Force, as he was content to do this and not be in a cold war, neither able nor willing to move. This was far more satisfying. 

However, enough was enough. She was fast, but he was stronger, and tired of their games. 

He wanted to lose himself inside her and end their mutual suffering. Every switch of position meant that their hips met, and the only reason he hadn’t come yet was because of sheer, stubborn will and his desire to find relief with her after he had convinced her. 

Flipping her onto her back once more, he let go of her to reach for her breasts, only for her to shove at his chest, unbalancing him. As he rocked back, she got onto her stomach and tried to crawl away.

But she wasn’t fast enough.

Ben saw a golden opportunity staring at him in the face as she presented her ass to him, high in the air and wiggling as she tried to escape. He jumped on top of her, cradling her breasts so they didn’t feel the rough ground below as she fell under his weight, his body holding hers down.

“I have you now, sweetheart, and I’m not letting go,” he said, pinching both nipples and earning a cry of need from her.

“Ben, please. Don’t tease me-”

“You did it to me first, sweetheart. All’s fair in love and war; it’s only fair I return the favor,” he said, gliding his hands across her stomach and back to place her on all fours, kissing each of her butt cheeks. Eager for his touch, she followed his lead and presented her ass to him, spreading her legs. He rested his hands on one cheek and at the entrance to her slick pussy. She let out a needy sound as his finger just missed her clit, and he inserted a finger inside her, pleased at what he felt.

“So wet for me. Let’s see if I can make you wetter,” he said, voice full of dark promise as he rubbed circles on her cheeks. “Such a firm, peachy ass. I want to make it red. Leave my imprint on you. How’d you like that, sweetheart?” 

“Yes. Please.” Her voice was choked with barely contained need. “Just keep touching me.”

“Oh, I will.” He pulled back slightly and wound his arm back. When it landed, both felt the short sting and heard the thwack of his skin on hers. The finger inside her was drenched further, and he pumped it inside her in reward, soothing her tender, red skin elsewhere at the same time. “Such a good girl. You took that without even crying out. I think you deserve another.”

“Yes,” she pleaded, taking his finger deeper greedily. “I gave you six. It’s only fair.”

“That’s right,” he whispered. He hit her harder the next time, and she groaned, chasing the finger inside her without shame as he spit on his hand and rubbed it against the bright red mark he had left on her. 

“More, Ben. Harder,” she begged. “Just a little more.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll let you come. I’m not that cruel,” he said, bringing his hand off before bringing down his hand four more times in quick succession, a staccato of sensation as each one hit her harder. She moaned a little louder each time, and when he was done, he plunged two fingers inside her, making her warble his name at how good it felt.

“My perfect girl. You're doing so well,” he praised, kissing her ass cheeks before pressing his chest against her back, reaching between his legs to keep soothing her red, tingling skin. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“I am,” she reassured him, toes curling as he crooked his fingers inside, finding her sweet spot. “Completely and utterly.”

“Do you want to come?” he asked in her ear.

She turned her head to meet his eyes with her normal eyes, pupils black with lust. “Yes. More than anything.” 

As much as he wanted to tease her until she agreed with him, his soft heart wanted to please her, so he decided to show compassion. “Then lay on your back, sweetheart. "I know just what you need.”

She sensed his intentions and leaned against him. "You do," she marveled. "And you don't shame me or hate me for liking this."

His head darted back in disbelief. "Never. I understand you."

Her eyes looked away, and Ben hated losing that connection to her as she spoke.

"People keep saying that they know me. Nobody does."

"But I do," he whispered, kissing her. "I've been inside your head. I know your hopes and dreams. Your darkest fantasies. Your deepest fears." He left a trail of kisses along her back. "Lay down. You can trust me, sweetheart."

Her lips trembled, but she did it. She lay on the cold ground in a spread eagle position, presenting herself as the meal she was. Her legs were covered in her juices, and he couldn’t resist licking his lips as his cock reminded him to get a move on, throbbing painfully.

“I thought about giving you my three fingers, but I need to taste you again,” he said, leaning his face over her opening. 

"I haven't been able to  _ stop _ thinking about you and how good oral felt," she confessed, raising her hips to get closer to him. 

"They say love is a great equalizer when it comes to power dynamics," he said, nosing inside her. "I'd add sex to that list."

Her head jerked up to meet his eyes, eyebrows knitted together, silently questioning him.

He grinned and buried his tongue inside her, and she let out an animal cry, pushing his face against her until he couldn't breathe. He sucked and slurped until she let up a little, body shaking with need.

"You may be the better trained one between us, but I can still reduce you to a quivering, needy mess with a few swipes of my tongue," he said with a roguish grin. She narrowed her eyes, and he continued, "But that's not what I care about here with you. I simply want to give you the greatest pleasure you've ever felt."

She harrumphed and quipped, "Then stop talking and get busy."

He circled her clit with his tongue. As she called out his name, her eyes closed, and he pulled back, waiting for her to look at him again. "Eyes on me, sweetheart. It'll make it better for both of us."

She nodded, fisting his hair and bringing him closer as her body tensed. "Now?"

"Yes," he agreed, kissing her lower lips before sucking them into his mouth. 

The way she jerked her hips, he thought she would throw out a hip or had jumped several inches off the ground. When she continued to hold his gaze, he let go of them. 

"Good girl. I want to make this so good for you," he said, licking her once. "Be loud for me so I know what you like."

She chuckled softly and ruffled his hair.

_ You really want to know? _

He blinked, not seeing her lips move but hearing her clearly before he heard more. 

_ I can read your thoughts, remember? You can hear mine, too … when I let you. _

Of course. Their bond. Beyond thrilled that she opened up to him, he inserted his tongue fully and devoured her pussy. 

_ Thank you for trusting me, Rey.  _

Each touch and lick brought new feelings from her, and he loved how responsive she was, asking for more of one thing or wanting him to go faster. 

Before long, he wasn't sure whose feelings he was sensing, as intermingled as they were with one another. There was only Rey and an all-encompassing fire within both that drove them both closer to their peak.

Her wrecked face and frantic eyes, together with her moans and needy inner voice begging him for more, made him relentless in his attention to her, as focused as he was on her. He became addicted to her voice, her face, and her taste until he felt her shudder all over, her orgasm threatening to lay waste to her.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Give me  _ everything. _ ”

He buried his face in her, sucking her clit into his mouth, and she came with a garbled cry of his name. Through their bond, he felt her love and desire for him, and he returned it in kind.

_ Ben. Ben, ah Ben! You're too good for me.  _

_ You deserve this and more.  _

When she recovered, he climbed on top of her, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ben!"

"You taste so sweet," he said, licking and sucking on both of her breasts. "Almost as good as your pussy."

He felt her arousal through their bond, making her limbs heavy and slowing her thoughts. The lust was doing similar things to him, but he saw his goal in sight. He adjusted his position, until his weeping cock was at her entrance. 

"Take me, Ben. Make me yours," she pleaded, pulling his face up to hers and kissing him. 

As soon as he opened his mouth, she sucked his upper lip into her mouth and tasted him. Holding on to his control with a thin thread, he pressed two fingers inside her, making sure she was ready for him. 

“Now,” she demanded. 

In her ear, he pulled back and whispered, “No. I’m not giving you what you want.”

“Why not?” she hissed, raking her nails over his shoulders as she rose to meet his hips, his cock dangerously close to her entrance. “Because I’m still not who you want?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice lower than intended as he gripped her hips, willing her to stay put. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” she said, sucking his lower lip into her mouth before nipping at it. His hips jerked of their own accord, and his cock brushed against her entrance. “I’m  _ exactly  _ what you need. I challenge you.” She reached between them and stroked him. “And you want me. Desperately.” She sucked on one of his nipples, and when his hips bucked against hers, she used his thighs for leverage and lifted her hips, lining him up with her opening. “Tell me you don’t want me.”

He groaned, knowing she had him there. He didn’t want to admit it yet, but he loved the edge of darkness to her. He lowered his body until his tip was teasing her entrance. “I  _ do _ want you.”

She grinned in triumph, and her legs wrapped around him to push him inside, taking him partially inside her with a hiss.

Ben found heaven, and he never wanted to leave the comfort of her tight walls. Their bond sang, and he reveled in the rising tide of her emotions as she marveled at how good it felt to  _ finally _ be joined to him.

"So perfect. So tight," he babbled. "Just like I knew you would be."

He felt her resounding acceptance and need for him in her words and in the way she clenched around him, pulling him in deeper. 

“Yes, Ben.” She dragged his lips to her breasts. “This is what we both need. Accept it. Embrace it.”

He refused to accept it, but he needed to know how it felt to be totally sheathed within her. With one, strong thrust, he filled her until he was balls-deep inside her. Rey cried out in relief, holding him against her.

“Yes. You love the feeling of being inside me, don’t you?” she asked when she was coherent again. She paused a moment more to adjust, and then she snapped her hips, mewling as she felt the drag of his cock inside her, stretching her deliciously.

“Yes,” he grit out, pulling out slightly before filling her again. “So tight. You take me so well.”

“Because we’re meant to be together,” she said, running her nails across his scalp as he nipped at her breasts, lightly running his teeth against her nipples. “You know exactly what I need without my even telling you. We understand each other.”

“We do,” he said, kissing up her neck until he reached her lips, continuing to thrust in and out of her with increasing speed. “We’ve come from such different backgrounds, but we’ve known and experienced the same things.”

It was true. All of it. He understood why she would want to choose the darkness after all they had been through, but there was a much better option in his mind. 

“We have.” She kissed him back until he began kissing the rest of her face. She dipped down to his pulse point, sucking the skin into her mouth before biting to leave a mark. “Mine.”

She groaned when he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, twisting and changing the angle as he did so. “Mine,” he rumbled before finding her lips once more.

He was still learning to work with the Force, but even then, as their bodies joined repeatedly, both voicing their need for another, he could feel the Force vibrate with expectation, as though it wanted them to bang as much as they did. All around them, there was an energy, a warmth in the humid air that clung to them, and it left them both panting with greater need.

He felt her arousal and need for him skyrocket through their bond. It left him breathless, still amazed that she wanted him despite his refusal of power. 

In recent years, he had gotten too used to the quiet life, of being alone. He had been so afraid that he would always be alone, that his friends were right about him being crazy. Or worst of all, that he was nothing now.

"Not to me," she said, interrupting his wayward thoughts and kissing him. "You're everything to me. All I ever wanted or needed."

"Rey," he choked out, finally remembering that he still hadn't convinced her to change sides. 

He saw her frown, and he sprinkled kisses across her cheeks and jaw.

"Did you hear yourself just now?" he asked between kisses. "You aren't all darkness." He paused to meet her sad eyes. "There's so much good in you, a large capacity to love, just as there is in me." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you."

“H-how?” she asked, all movement between them stopping as she clung to him, all fight gone from her. “We’ve just met today.”

“True, but we just discussed it, how well we know and understand one another. We’ve been searching for one another for ten years; the Force even wants us together since it created a bond between us so we could seek each other out across long distances,” he said, kissing her more.

“But-”

“I think I’ve loved you for years,” he said, kissing her forehead. “No matter who you are, I will love you just as you are.” He paused for effect, meeting her stunned gaze. “But, I will never stop fighting and pushing for you; you could be so much happier.”

“It’s complicated,” she said. “The Dark and the Light are unforgiving. You’re either one or the other.”

“What are you afraid of?” he asked, cupping her cheeks. “Don’t be afraid of how I’ll respond, no matter how silly or terrible it is. I deserved much more time in prison for what I did.”

“You’re a good man; you deserve nothing but love,” she responded, tears gathering at her eyes.

“So do you, Rey,” he said, kissing the edges of her eyes. “What is it?”

You wouldn’t understand,” she insisted, looking away in worry.

He got up off of her slightly. “Try me.”

She took a deep breath when she realized he wasn’t going to budge. “You’ve seen my Force signature.”

“Yes. There’s a mixture of dark and light,” he said, closing his eyes to look at her again.

“Yes. I’m conflicted. I’ve always been conflicted,” she said, touching his cheeks to make him look at her. “What did you see?”

He grinned. “When we were talking through our bond, there was more darkness in you than light. Now, they’re equal in you.”

She smiled wanly. “That doesn’t help me, though. I can’t go to the Light. They expect me to totally give up the Darkness, and I can’t. I like it too much.” She nudged him. “You enjoy it, too.”

“I do. I’m not asking you to give it up for me, though,” he said, making her mouth drop.

“What do you mean? How can I not?” she asked, baffled. “I have to be all Light or all Dark to be on either side.”

“Then don’t choose a side,” he said, grinning and kissing her. “Choose to be gray, a mixture of dark and light.” Her mouth gaped again, and he pulled back. “I’m supposed to bring balance, aren’t I?”

“But, I thought it was you as Light and me as Dark,” she breathed, her mind racing through the bond.

He had never felt more hopeful. 

“It was a good assumption," he allowed, "but it’d never work for me. There will always be darker traits to me, and you seem to enjoy them just as much." He ran his hand along her ass.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, grinding into him again.

“You don’t have to have a different name and ignore a part of you. Accept and love both parts of you, just like I do,” he said, kissing her. “That’s what I did when I left prison. I acknowledge both parts and keep them both in check. There is a time for both.” 

She leaned into his shoulder and breathed him in. “I … I never even considered that. Thank you.”

He mussed her hair. “So? Now, how do you feel? What do you choose?”

He felt it through the bond first, a glowing heat that enveloped her. It started in her chest and slowly unfurled itself, making the light within her brighter than ever, contrasting with the dark. And yet, the dark didn’t diminish; it held firmly, a steady pulse that made her light all the more breathtaking in its brightness. As she moved, light and dark swirled and met.

Powerful light, powerful dark. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. 

The two were one within her, and she wasn’t afraid of it anymore. She embraced it. 

"I choose you," she said, peppering kisses over his heart and up his neck as their hips began to move again, new desire and energy filling them both. She met his eyes. "I choose love. I choose balance."

When they kissed passionately that time, the whole world faded away, everything else second to the one to whom they gave full possession of their heart.

As they broke apart to breathe, Rey whispered, “I love you, Ben.”

She said it with the smallest, softest smile he had ever seen, and yet her face was radiant. Her whole body thrummed, and their bond was saturated in the feelings they shared. But not just their bond was satisfied: so was the Force. When Ben closed his eyes, there was a sheen of red surrounding them. It flowed between them, swirling and knotting them together in a way nothing else could, one strong, red string of fate tying them together.

As they were always meant to be. 

“Do you feel it?” she asked excitedly. “The Cosmic Force is pleased.”

“Feel it?” he said, nibbling on her lip. “I see it.”

She whimpered and rolled her hips, new wetness greeting him as he moved inside her. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered in awe.

“Just like you.”

Her eyes flashed. As her desire sparked, the Force practically crackled with tension, the bright red becoming crimson. It surged with Rey, spurring Ben on to grasp her hips and fully exit her before filling her, fitting perfectly within her. 

“Ah. Ben. Nothing feels better than you; nothing else compares,” she said, kissing him.

“That’s right,” he said before slamming into her again. “Because no one ever will. I’m going to erase every single other partner from you and your body's memory until there’s only me." He went to her pulse point, giving her a matching mark there.

Ben felt a pounding rhythm flow through him. It was in his blood, singing and begging him to absolutely destroy her, and he wasn’t sure if that was her, him, or both of them wanting it. When he bit down hard enough to leave a mark on her breast, her howls filled the air as her nails bit into the flawless skin of his back, leaving her mark on him wherever she could.

“Keep doing it,” she said before grasping his chin. “But could we move this to my throne over there? It’s warmer and more comfortable than here.”

He rearranged his hold of her, scooping her up into a bridal carry. “With pleasure.”

He remembered the throne from her dreams, and he smirked as he sat down, letting her straddle him.

“How did you know I wanted you to do that?” she asked, sniggering when she saw how he fit on the large, stone chair. “You’re almost too wide for this.”

“I’m not here to sit; I’m here to ravish and debauche you until you’re screaming my name, delirious with need,” he said, scooting her closer to his knees. “I’m going to split you in half, and you’re going to beg me for it.”

“I’m not begging you for - oh,” she interrupted herself as his hand rapped across her ass, both his hand and her skin tingling. She leaned forward, giving him better access as she stuck her ass up in the air, gripping his waist and wrapping her legs around him to anchor herself. Her head ducked up as she bit her lip. “Again.”

His cock swelled, and he hit her three more times in quick succession, gaining more speed with each swat. Her voice grew lower and louder with every touch of his hand, and her body inched toward him every time from the force of his movements. On the third, her breasts grazed his cock, and he groaned. His groans turned into something wild when a wicked gleam entered her eyes and she grasped his throbbing, red cock and slid her breasts along the length of him, from base to tip. 

He couldn’t drag his eyes away, entranced by the sight of his cock between her breasts. “Your nipples,” he said, barely able to speak.

“Hmm?” she asked slyly, sandwiching his cock between her breasts, purring in delight. “You’re so warm.”

“Rey, please,” he begged, hips jerking in need. “I want to feel your nipples against my tip.” He kissed her, pouring his desire into the kiss, even though she could feel everything through their bond. “Want to see your breasts covered in me.”

“I love it when you beg,” she said, kissing him before pulling her head back to give him a view. “You ask so nicely.”

She arched her body down as she held him at his base and head, smearing his pre-cum over each breast, starting with her nipples. The soft, supple skin of her there drove him to madness, and he almost came after the first touch of her. When she straightened her back and presented her hardened peaks to him, he made a guttural sound and kissed her, trying to bring her hips on top of his.

Resisting, she clamped her legs around his harder and dragged her lips away from his before diving down, licking a hot stripe up his length. 

“Rey!” he cried, trying to pull her away. “Don’t do that. I’m too close. I need-”

“I think you need to take the edge off,” she said nonchalantly, her tongue swiping around his tip. “Not bad,” she said with a smirk. “You taste better than Thala Siren milk.”

“I’m going to give you a lot more in a second,” he said as she opened her mouth and sucked his head inside her mouth. “You look so perfect sucking my cock. Hollow your cheeks; you can take me further that way.”

Her eyes lit up, and she followed his instructions, listening when he gave her more. She bobbed her head, taking him a little deeper with each dip. Her tongue was absolute torture as she found every vein on him, and her plush lips and warm cavern of her mouth made it hard to think straight as he drew closer to his peak. 

“Rey,” he warned, body shaking as he held back from emptying himself inside her mouth.

Her eyes darted up, and he saw that she was almost to his base. Through their bond, she told him that she refused to stop, as close as she was to her goal.

_ I want you to feel as good as you’ve made me feel. I’ve seen your memories, Ben; you like it most when taken in all the way. Let me have this. Let me give this to you. _

_ As long as I can fill you up afterward. _

She nodded and grinned, despite her mouth being full. 

His heart beat faster as he considered himself the luckiest man in the galaxy to find someone who put him first. 

Breathing through her nose, Rey took him the rest of the way, and he sighed in contentment. He felt her excitement, and then she was sucking on him harder, sliding her mouth along his length as she grasped his balls.

When her tongue wrapped around him, he bellowed her name as he came in her mouth. He was lost in euphoric sensations, and his pleasure only rose when he saw her swallow all of him. 

As her lips released him with a wet pop, she smirked at him. “I made you come first.” 

She looked so kriffing proud of herself, and that was when he realized that he hadn’t gotten what he wanted. 

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked, straddling him. “You can’t take me yet.”

“Minx. I’m going to make you regret that,” he threatened, pouncing before he broadcasted his intentions through the bond. Taking her by her hips, he adjusted his position so he was barely sitting on the throne, and then he laid her over his legs, giving him full access to her. 

“You’ve been bad. Very bad,” he said, rubbing her cheeks before pinching one. “You need to be punished.”

“Yes, I do,” she breathed, meeting his eyes. 

"I think you did that on purpose just to be punished more," he murmured, shaking his head when she grinned in agreement. He reached between her legs with his other hand, finding her dripping. Pulling out, he rumbled, “I’ll add a finger for every three strikes you take.”

He hoped by the time that he got to three fingers that he would be hard and ready for her. He struck her the first time as a warm-up, and she huffed in annoyance.

“Is that as hard as you can be? The ancient, little caretakers on this island could hit harder than that.”

He rose to the challenge, hitting her with a resounding whack. 

“That’s better, but still not your best,” she sassed.

He growled in frustration, the darkness within him gathering. After a third, she made a needy noise in her throat. “Good, good. Let the hate flow through you.”

“Rey-”

“I want a finger inside me. Now.” She hissed when he stuck his thumb in fully. “Mm, that’s more like it. Harder.”

“I’ll give you harder,” he said, letting the dark within him overtake him. He struck her three more times in quick succession, pleased when he felt her clench around his thumb as she cried out, begging for more.

He inserted his index finger and pumped his two fingers in and out of her, reveling in her desperate pleas. As he entered her roughly, he hit her the hardest yet, and she screeched, her nails biting into his thighs, drawing blood as she held on.

“Yes, Ben. Like that. Again.”

That time, though, he pulled out right before his hand connected with her ass. She snarled at the loss of him, and she wasn’t happy until he entered her again on his ninth hit. Her body was shaking at that point, and he was fully erect. He tried to move her, but she refused.

“I want to see just how far you can go,” she said. “Give me another finger.”

She keened when his middle finger edged its way in, and he swirled and spread out his fingers as he hit her twice more. She was quivering, his hand and wrist coated in her juices, but she still wanted more.

“Why not stop?” he asked, concerned for her as he soothed her bottom.

“Because,” she ground out, “I want to see what you do when you have to put four fingers inside me.” 

“Only because you know I had no intention of doing that,” he said, making her chuckle. 

“Yes.”

That time, he closed his eyes and imagined her before him. As her darkness called to his, he tried to imbue extra power within his palm, and when it cracked over her skin, she cried out in ecstasy. 

“Yes. That was … perfect,” she panted. “Fill me more.”

He was about to do it when his eyes landed on his abandoned lightsaber. As he added a fourth finger, she spread her legs further and lowered herself to take him more. It was slow, but he felt her stretch of pain turn to mounting pleasure, and then she was swallowing him, never noticing the object that flew behind her. 

“So good,” she said, humming. “I don’t think it could be better than this.”

“Oh, but it can,” he said with a smirk. Pulling out so he was teasing her entrance, he grinned evilly at her squeak of frustration, and then he dangled the lightsaber in front of her.

“No. You can’t be serious,” she said, her hips bucking all the same.

“I am, and you want it,” he whispered, making her stand before bringing it to her opening. “You like the forbidden, just like I do.” When she felt the cool metal against her heated skin, she cringed. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, wrapping a hand around it. “It’s warmer now. Open for me. I want to see it buried inside you.”

“Let me see it first,” she said, taking it from him before tearing off the cover and pulling out a wire. “There. Now it won’t go off while we’re using it.”

He grinned. “My clever girl.” He rubbed his soaked hand along the saber to help ease it inside her. 

As soon as it was inside a little, she moaned, coating the object and his hand in her desire, and he inserted it further. 

“Oh. That feels …. surprisingly good,”she said with some surprise, shimmying her hips and taking it deeper as he guided it in.

“You like all those ridges against your tight walls, don’t you?” he purred, leaning over to circle her clit with a finger. As she made a high-pitched whine, he shoved it within her the rest of the way.

“Those ridges are for gripping the saber with my hand; I’ll never be able to hold it without thinking about this ever again,” she said, motioning for him to pick her up, fully adjusted to the intrusion.

“Now I want to use it all the more,” he said, laying her across his lap again. “I want to think of your sweet pussy every time I use it.”

Groaning, she said, “You can have it. I’ll build a saber staff for myself; I’ve been meaning to.”

He kissed each of her cheeks. "I can't wait to use it. You ready?”

“Yes,” she panted, body tensing in anticipation as he placed one hand below her opening.

After the first hit, it only slipped out a little. After a much harder hit and even more lubrication from her, it slipped out a third of the way. He enjoyed pressing it back in and circling her inner walls, stretching her a little more before striking her one last time. That time, she screamed his name as her body arched, and the saber fell out into his hand. She looked down at the loss with regret.

“Don’t worry,” he said, dropping the saber and pulling her up to straddle him. “I was about to do that anyway.” She opened her mouth to object, and he kissed her, lining himself up with her. “I need you too much.”

“I’m finally going to ride you,” she said with glee, using his forearms for leverage as she eased herself onto him, keening as she took him fully. “I’ve dreamed about doing this for so long.”

“I’m going to lose myself in you,” he said, losing the ability to speak once she began moving up and down him, riding him with abandon. 

He could only grunt and speak in single syllables as he slammed into her, his hands leaving finger and palm prints on her. Rey chanted his name, reveling in the fullness and the feel of his body all over her, and his feelings rushing through her, admiration and lust a heady cocktail that sent them both hurtling toward their climax. 

Ben watched her at first, captivated by the way her body rocked and breasts bounced with every joining of their hips. When she threw her head back, the force of the movement made her hair break loose of her buns, her long hair a wild halo about her.

She was beautiful. Powerful. In control and taking what she needed. 

Best of all, she needed him. 

When she finally opened her eyes, he pulled her in for a greedy kiss, stealing her breath and devouring her completely as he reached the edge, ready to plummet into the abyss. 

But he wouldn’t be satisfied without her. 

As he kissed her, light called to light. His desire for her washed over her, and she was helpless to respond, opening herself to him completely to show him the full depth of her emotions. Of her deep-seated fears of rejection and abandonment. Of her desire for love. Of how he satisfied every one of them.

It left him breathless.

“Come for me, Rey. Come with me,” he begged, finding her clit and a breast.

With a swirl and flick, she was gone, experiencing an explosion as light and dark collided, lust and love combining into something hot and all-consuming as it roared through her. As her eyes rolled back in pleasure, she clenched around him, and his whole body tightened with need before finding the release he sought. 

As he came, he belatedly realized he had done nothing to protect her, so he pulled out, trying to cover her perfect breasts in his cum. As soon as he exited her, Rey snarled, crooking a finger and using the Force to aim all of his cum on his tiddies instead. 

As he looked on in horror, she grinned in triumph. “You didn’t ask nicely if you could cover them that time.” 

He pouted, and she kissed his jaw before she said, “I thought you wanted to come inside me. I wanted you to.” When she saw his fears through the bond, she cupped his face, rubbing noses with him. “Never fear about that again. I promise.” A little more softly, she added, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured, kissing her. 

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she said softly, “Be with me.”

He nuzzled the top of her head. “Always.”

“You’ll stay with me here, right?” she asked, running her hands along his chest tenderly, making designs in his cum before licking her fingers.

“Home is wherever you are, whether here or another planet,” he said into her hair. “I’d never  _ dream  _ of leaving you now that I finally found and have you.”

“Do you want to explore the galaxy with me?” she asked earnestly, looking up with bright eyes. “There’s so much I haven’t seen.”

He nodded in agreement before yawning. “This is my first time leaving Earth. There’s nothing I’d like more.”

“I think I wore you out,” she said with a satisfied grin.

He smirked. “You did. I need to get better at wearing you out.” 

She climbed off of him so he could get up, and they gathered their stuff. After Rey used the Force to get them out of the cave, they landed near the Magic School Bus.

“This has to be the strangest looking ship I’ve ever seen,” she commented, pointing to the bus. 

“Would you like to ride aboard it? It’s got plenty of room for both of us to explore other planets,” he said, patting the bus proudly and earning a soft purr from the bus.

“No. It’s smaller than the  _ Falcon,  _ and I get the feeling you’ll like my ship more as well, especially for sleeping together,” she said, causing the bus to sputter.

He grinned at the thought of getting into naughty things aboard her ship, and he found himself not thrilled about the whole galaxy watching through the bus's windows as Rey stripped him and spanked him.

“True. It would be harder to sleep on that for longer trips,” he said, looking it over before going to the door. “Bus, can you find your way home? I bet that Frizzle woman is worried sick about you.”

The bus roared to life, and he took that as a yes. 

Nodding, he said, “Very well then, magic school bus. Thank you for your service. Godspeed.”

“May the Force be with you,” said Rey in farewell, waving goodbye to it.

As the bus started to move, one last song echoed through its speakers. Ben grinned as Pat Benetar’s “Shadows of the Night” played, and before long, the bus was gone in a blink of light.

He felt a little sad at the loss of the bus of destiny, but at the same time, he felt satisfied.

The bus had done its job; he had learned  _ many  _ things while aboard the Magic School Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this silly crackfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Ben has only begun to learn aboard the magic school bus.


End file.
